Courage for Strength and Strength for Courage
by sorax33
Summary: A place full of Drabbles and oneshots of Taichi or Tai Yagami and Meiko Mochizuki. Ranging from Canon events to Head-Canon to just plain fluff.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Digimon

 **Hey guys so I decide I'm gonna do some Drabbles for the newest Couple to enter the Digimon fandom TaiMei or Tai X Mekio. Cause there isn't any fanfic of this couple so far that's like the main focus. Now some of these might be long or short depending on how I write the chapter. And I don't have a schedule time for when these get update it just depends on if I'm in the mood to write a new chapter.**

Chapter 1: Allergies

"A-Choo!" a sneeze came from black hair teen girl as she rubbed her noses and fix her glasses up.

" Bless you Meiko" Taichi said to her as she blushed. The two Digidestined were walking back from Taichi soccer game as it was getting to be chilly out in the late month of November.

" I-I hate when it's winter time cause that's when my Allergies really kic- A-Choo!" Mekio sneezed again.

" We better pick up the pace then before you really get sick c'mon I'll race ya home!" Taichi shouted as he started running as Meiko gasped and tried to catch up.

" T-Taichi wait up I can't " Meiko started to say but she fell to the ground as she felt pain in her ankle as her glasses fell to the ground.

" Oww!" Mekio screamed as Taichi stopped running and looked back to her seeing her holding her ankle.

" Oh my god Mekio what happened ?" Taichi asked her as he came running back to her as he then picked up her glasses. He then blushed seeing her face without her glasses made her look very cute.

" U-Um Taichi my glasses " Meiko said to him as Taichi snapped out of his trance and handed back her glasses.

" So what happened ?" Taichi asked her as she looked down at her ankle.

" I think I sprained my ankle but I'm fine I think I can get up" Meiko said as she tried to stand up but she almost fell down if it wasn't for Taichi catching her.

" I'm sorry it's my fault your ankle got sprained" Taichi said as a frown appeared on his face.

" N-No it's not Taichi it was just my dumb clumsiness that all" Mekio said not wanting her crush to take all the blame.

" But I don't think I can walk back to my house on my own" Meiko said still in Taichi arms. Taichi though about it for a moment until a grin appeared on his face.

Taichi then carefully picked up Meiko off her feet as she was in his arms bride style.

" T-T-Tachi!" Meiko squeaked as Tai laughed at her surprise reaction.

" What ? Since you can't walk looks like I have to carry you then" Tai said to her as he flashed her with one of his grins.

" T-Thank Y-You Taichi" Meiko said as she snuggled up to his chest blushing.

" No problem at all Meiko" Tai replied as he looked at her smiling as they he started running home with her in his arms.

End of chapter 1

 **That all for the first chapter if you have any request of what I should throw these two into next let me know. Also be sure to let me know if you liked this or not until the next chapter see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Digimon

 **Before I began I wanna say some special thank you to : Solange and TenkaiKnightFan for the first two reviewing this story. And Guest I'm sorry but I'm not writing a story about Dawn and Dan cause I have no interest in Digimon 2.5 please stop spamming it.**

Chapter 2: Fears

Meiko gulped as she looked the tall and scary looking roller coaster in front of her as she heard other people screaming as they were on it.

'Come on Mei you can do this!' Meiko though as she tried to walk towards it but turn back quickly. ' I can't believe a stupid roller Coaster is gonna ruin me and Taichi date!' Mekio though frustrated at her situation as she then sneezed and covered it up.

" Oh Meiko there you are I brought some cotton candy for us!" Taichi shouted over to her as he came running towards her holding two cones of cotton candy.

"T-Thank you" Meiko said as she took the pink one leaving Tai the blue one as the couple sat down on a bench and ate the cotton candy.

"Hey after we get done eating we should go on that new roller coaster that they just made I heard it's pretty good" Taichi said as Meiko then coughed on some of her cotton candy.

" You ok ? " Taichi asked her worried as she stop coughing as she looked at him.

" Um it's nothing I just ate to much and it went down the wrong hole hehe " Meiko replied lying as Taichi shrugged and went back to eating his cotton candy.

'I'm pathetic' Meiko though as she took a small bite of her cotton candy while looking at the ground.

...

After the two finished their cotton candy they went to go wait in line for the roller coaster as Meiko legs were starting to shake. It seemed like hours have gone by as they finally made their way up to the coaster as they stood behind the gates.

" Man I'm so excited I been wanting to ride this for a while now" Taichi said excited as Meiko couldn't help but giggle at Taichi inner kidness. Which was one of the things that she loved about him. But her laugher stopped when she saw the roller coaster rolling up to them as it stopped and the gates opened.

" Alright let's go!" Taichi shouted as he hopped in one of the seats. He then saw Meiko still standing at the gates.

" Hey Meiko come on your gonna hold up the people waiting in line " Taichi asked her as she then looked down. Taichi then saw her legs shaking as he then got out of the cart and went over to her.

" I get it your scared aren't you ?" Taichi asked her.

" Y-Yeah I am I'm S-Sorry!" Mekio said as tears began to form.

" Wait don't cry it's ok as long as your with me you don't have be scared" Taichi said to her as she looked up at him.

" If you two aren't gonna get on then I'm gonna have to asked you to let others pass" One of the workers said to them.

" Oh right sorry we'll be getting on now" Taichi said as he grabbed Meiko hand. They both climbed into the cart as they pushed down the handle bar keeping them locked in.

Meiko took some deep breath in and out as the roller coaster began to climb up the slope.

" Hey no matter what happens I'm not letting go" Taichi said to her as she felt one of his hand grasp her hands as she nodded.

"Ahhhh! " They all screamed as the roller coaster dropped down from the slope and began its journey as through out the ride Taichi hand never left go of Meiko hand.

(After the ride)

The roller coaster came to a stop as Meiko fixed her glasses up and laughed in joy.

" We should go again" Meiko said as she got out of the cart and saw Taichi having a hard time getting up as his hair was messy then usual.

" Ye-ah S-sure" Taichi manage to say as Meiko smiled as she helped him up as they went down the stairs.

" Thank you for giving me courage for this Taichi" Meiko said to him.

" It's was no problem at all for my girl" Taichi said smiling too.

Mekio then smiled and gave Taichi a kiss on the cheek as he blushed heavy than she did.

" Well we better go on some more rides before the park closes " Taichi said as Meiko nodded.

" As long as your with me I have nothing to fear" Meiko said as Taichi smiled as the two couple ran off. Their hands still holding on to eachother as if nothing could ever tear them apart.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Also if this seem to short again I'm sorry I'll try and think of some chapters that will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Digimon

Chapter 3: Sweets

It was a peaceful afternoon in the city of Odaiba as today was the famous holiday for couples: Valentine day. Suddenly a scream came from a apartment disturbing the peaceful day.

"Oh no! I really hope I didn't ruin them" Meiko said worried as she took the cookies out of the beeping oven. As she then sighed seeing they weren't burned. She then turned around and saw Meicoomon on her bed, lying around lazy as usual.

"Meicoomon! I asked you to take the cookies out, when the oven beeped!" Meiko shouted at him as she then sneezed as Meicoomon yawned and closed his eye preparing for a nap.

Meiko gasped looking at the time "Oh no I'm late!' She shouted as she poured the cookies into a small bag as she then put her shoes on.

"Bye Meicoomon be good ok" Meiko said as she closed the door to her apartment as she started to run over to the apartment building beside hers.

...

Meiko then stood in front of the Yagami door nervous as she was afraid to opened the door. 'W-what if T-Taichi doesn't like these ? Maybe this was bad idea after all.' Meiko though doubting herself. She suddenly then sneezed out loud as she heard the door open to reveal Taichi younger sister Hikari.

"H-Hikari!" Meiko said shocked seeing the child of light.

"Oh hello Meiko, what are you doing here ?" Hikari asked the dark hair girl.

"Um I..." Hikari then looked down and saw the small bag she was holding.

"Oh are those for Taichi ?" Hikari teased her as a smirk appeared on her face.

Meiko whole face then turned red " N-No I-I just though since I-it was V-Valentine day I would bake some sweets for the g-group" Meiko said stuttering.

Hikari then giggled at her response to her tease. "Relax I wont tell Taichi beside I was just about to leave for my own Valentine date" Hikari replied.

"W-With Takeru ?" Meiko replied surprised guessing that the child of hope and light got together after all.

"What ? No I love Takeru as a brother" Hikari replied to her question.

"Then who ?"

"His name is Daisuke you haven't met him yet" Hikari explained to her.

"Hikari!" A male voice shouted as Hikari smiled as she looked down and saw the goggle-head waiting for her with a bunch of roses in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other.

"That him! Well I gotta go but good luck with my brother" Hikari said as she started to leave as Meiko nodded. Meiko took a deep breath as she knocked on the door again and then heard Taichi voice.

"Oh Hello Meiko" Taichi said as Meiko blushed looking into Taichi hazel eyes as she extend her arms out to him holding the bag of cookies.

"H-Happy Valentine day! " Meiko shouted while blushing.

"M-Meiko thank you" Taichi replied as he blushed too as he gently took the bag from Meiko hands.

"I'm sure Augmon and I will enjoy these" Taichi said as Meiko grinned slightly seeing her crush liked her gift.

"Oh crap! I don't have anything for you" Taichi shouted.

"N-No it's ok, you don't have to get me one" Meiko said waving her hands not wanting her crush to feel also guilty.

"Hmm"Taichi though for a moment until something came to him.

"I know there's a festival tonight, would you like to go with me ?" Taichi asked her.

"J-Just you and me ?!" Meiko said shocked as Taichi blushed.

"I-I mean the others might be there too" Taichi replied as he was embrassed.

"So what do you say ?" Taichi asked her.

"S-sure" Meiko said as Taichi smiled.

"Ok I'll meet you there at 7:00 pm" Taichi said to her.

"Ok I'll be there!" Meiko said as Taichi nodded and waved goodbye to her as he closed the door.

" I'll be there" Meiko said as she was in a daze as she then sneezed again. "I guess Mimi was right about a women cooking is a way into a man heart" Meiko said quietly.

 **End**

 **Sorry if I was a bit rusty this chapter it's been a while Lol. Hope everyone had a good Valentine's Day with the ones you love. Until next time! Read And Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Digimon Franchise or the character from it used here.

 **WARNING: This does contain a scene from Digimon Tri. Symbiosis. I recommend you watch that then come back and read this chapter if you haven't seen it already.**

Chapter 4: I'm glad you were born

* * *

"I need some fresh air" Tai told Kari after ending his phone call with his mom.

Kari nodded "Alright don't stay out to late" she told him as he already started walking towards the school's glass doors.

The scent of summer's night crawled into Tai noise and his body felt the low cool temperature of night. Not a full day since himself and the other were sucked back into the real world but now because of the destruction Meicoomon was causing. Agumon and the other Digimons may not have a chance of staying with them in the real world after this is all over. Tai then stopped walking seeing Meiko was sitting on a bench talking on the phone.

Tai remained still as his eyes were locked on her. He knew he wasn't a expert on girls given his latest situation with Sora but he wasn't blind to see Meiko's mask cracking. It was the same mask he once wore to hide his feelings of fear and doubt recently. However he didn't know if Meiko could pull her mask off before it cracked open.

"I love you Meicoomon and that's why i want to save you but.. How can I be your partner if I dont even have hope in myself" Meiko said looking at her phone.

Meiko then put her phone away and looked up spotting Tai standing there staring at her.

"Tai! I..." Meiko said getting up embrassed that Tai heard that.

"Oh, I didn't mean to overhear what you were saying... but I'm glad I did" Tai replied walking over to her.

He then sat down on the bench as Meiko sat back down with him by her side.

"Meiko you can't lose faith in yourself that easliy" Tai started as he turned his head to make sure Meiko saw his face. "I know you're scared but Meicoomon needs more than ever now and.."

"You sure are a top bloke" Meiko interrupted.

"Huh?" Tai repiled.

"Oh, I mean that you're a good person" Meiko explained to him.

"Thanks but I'm not saying to make myself look like a good person" Tai repiled.

Meiko smothered a laugh "Ofcourse"

"Hey um.. Meiko?" Tai asked her suddenly finding himself at a lost for words.

"Yes, What is it Tai?" Meiko asked curious.

Tai thought for a mintue before reaching his hands up to take off his goggles from his neck and handed it to her.

"Put these on real quick" Tai told her.

"Ok.." Meiko said taking the goggles from his hands. She then took off her glasses and placed the goggles Infront of her eyes. She was shocked to see many different colors of wavelengths soaring across the sky. They were almost Identical to shooting stars in a scientific and digital way.

"You know they always say, there are things you can see when you're young but can't see when you grow up" she heard Tai said.

"In reverse, there are things you see as an adult that you never noticed as a child" Tai added as he was now looking up at the night sky too.

"But I can't tell what it is you're supposed to see and what you're not" he finished as Meiko took off his goggles.

"Tell me Meiko, Is there that much of a difference between what kids and adults see?" Tai asked her.

"I...I don't think I have the answer to your question Tai" Meiko replied looking down at the ground. She then returned his goggles to him and put her glasses back on.

"You know after reuniting with Agumon after a very long time. I realized I had always been connected with him" Tai said.

"Is it because you're partners?" Meiko questined.

"If so why does it matter? You and Meicoomon are the same way" Tai replied back to her.

"You shouldn't have been born" She quoted.

"Stop it! If you kept saying that Meicoomon.."

"I think Gennai said it to me!" Meiko confessed.

Tai gasped, taken back by what she was saying.

'If I were never born, I wouldn't have been her partner" Meiko said lowering her head.

"If i was never born, then Agumon and the others wouldn't have forgotten about you and the others and Meicoomon would've never.." Meiko's fist tighten.

"Mochizuki! Stop lying to yourself!" Tai shouted as he cupped Meiko cheeks and pulled her closer to face him.

"But it's true! If I was never born-"

"We would've never gotten our Digimon back!, We would've never gotten to met and become friends with you or Meicoomon either!" Tai replied seeing Meiko's eyes widen.

"See you know that's true and whatever Gennai said to you and Meicoomon was nothing but lies" Tai said now smiling. "Because you were born, we were able to become adults and still see the things we saw as children"

"We'll save Meicoomon because you two shouldn't be separated anymore, You two are bonded for lives as partners and don't you ever think differently about that" Tai told her.

"T-Tai" Meiko lips curled up as tears were running down her face before she engufled him in a hug.

"Thank you! I..I.. owe so much to you guys" Meiko cried.

"Well you can start with drying those eyes" Tai said.

Oh! sorry" Meiko apologized and rubbed her eyes not letting anymore tears spill out.

"Better?" Meiko asked smiling shyly with a bashful look appearing on her face.

"Perfect" Tai whispered staring into her eyes until he closed his own.

Meiko blushed seeing him lean closer to her.

She then closed her own eyes and leaned towards him.

Their lips were inches away and their minds were clouded by a desire of the other's comfort.

"Tai! What are you and Meiko doing?" Agumon voice asked out loud.

Tai and Meiko opened their eyes and turned to see the small dinosaur.

"Agumon! What are you doing here?" Tai demanded as he picked him up.

"Well me and the others were wondering what you and Meiko were talking about. So they sent me down here to ask" Agumon answered pointing his claws up to the school's higher windows to see the Digimons caught red handed.

"Unbelievable" Tai muttered feeling Lady Luck giving him a kick to the head.

"I think that's our cue to head inside then Tai" Meiko said.

Tai nodded. "Right we need to also inform the others about teaching the Digimon about something called "Privacy" Tai said sternly glaring at Agumon.

Meiko let out a giggle "Ok and don't worry about me, because thanks to you and Agumon. It makes me what to do the same with Meicoomon" Meiko said smiling once again.

"Well goodnight Meiko" Tai said.

"GoodNight Tai" Meiko waved and went back inside the school.

"Tai?" Agumon asked him.

"What is it buddy?" Tai answered him.

"Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving!" Agumon whined.

Tai let out a big sigh "Geez is food all you ever think about?" he asked him.

"Ofcourse" Agumon repiled grinning as Tai began his search for a vending machine.

* * *

 **End**

 _ **You all thought this was dead giving it's been on a long break. To be frank, I was having trouble updating too not because of story ideas but because I thought I was giving in too soon to be my shipping instinct and the TaiXMeiko tease was nothing more than a crack ship or one-sided ship.. until the newest Digimon Tri movie finally gave some moments and character interactions to us Meichi fans. So now with the fire being re-lit inside my heart this will be getting more entries!**_

 _ **So make sure to Review! Favorite and Follow if you want to see more!.**_


End file.
